Just The Little Things
by hopeletgo
Summary: UPDATED:What happens when a game comes between Troy and Gabriella?
1. The Promise Ring

**Disclaimer: I don't own Troy, Gabriella, or High School Musical. If I did they would have been a kiss in the first movie!**

The tears fell silently down her face. After a while, she just stopped fighting the inevitable. As much as she didn't want to miss him, in her heart she really did. She missed the way he tucked her hair behind her ear right before he was going to kiss her. She missed the way he held her when she cried. Oh, what she would give to have his arms her around right now. Softly reassuring her that everything was going to be okay.

These thoughts only caused the tears fall faster.

She couldn't remember how many times she had ended up at this bench. She went her to think, to cry, and to kiss; they had even had fights here. It was their spot. She was sure she had blown her only chance with him. I mean she had thrown the ring back at his face. He had bought that ring with hard-earned money and more importantly love.

She could remember when he gave it to her. It seemed like only yesterday. He shown up at her house unexpectedly as he so often did. He was so adorable that night. She could tell something was bothering him and no matter how many times she tried coax it of him, he reply with "nothing" or her all time favorite, "I'm fine."

After a rarely uneventful dinner, they had decided to take a walk. She absolutely loved walking with him. How it was just him and her under the stars. How their hands would link together perfectly. How he listened to every word she said as if nothing else in the world mattered. Sometimes they would talk and other times they were content together in silence. That night, he was particularly quiet and the longer they walked in silence, the more concerned she became. As they made their way back to the front porch, he spoke suddenly just as she was about to open the door.

"Could you wait a second? I mean…I just want to have spend a little more time with you…alone." He stuttered nervously.

"Alright, but not too long, cuz you know my parents will start to get suspicious." She replied, amused at his sudden nervousness.

"I know, I just…I just wanted to give you something." He said quietly.

"Why? It's not my birthday for another two weeks." She asked, unaware of his intentions.

"I know, but I couldn't wait any longer."

"It must be a really good present." She teased.

"Here goes nothing…" he mumbled under his breath.

"You and me, we have been through a lot these last few months… and I just wanted you to know how special you are to me." He said as he slowly pulled the box out of his pocket.

"Hold on…hold on. Don't you think it's a little early for marriage proposals?" She said, clearly startled.

"It's not a engagement ring, it's promise ring." He explained.

"I knew that." She stated confidently.

"Sure, you did." He said, barely concealing a laugh.

"Gabriella, I present this ring in hopes that one day, I can propose to you."- He said continuing with his little speech.

"Troy, it's…it's beautiful..." she said softly, unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

"You really like it?" he asked hesitantly.

"What do you think?" she questioned, smiling.

"Good." He answered, love clearly shining in his crystal blue eyes.

Now, the silence around her was deafening. It is a constant reminder of what she didn't have. What she had had, but stupidly gave up because of a stupid ring. After much thought, she had come to a conclusion. What did the ring matter if the feelings were all there? It wouldn't hurt her to wear the ring at all, but truthfully she was horribly afraid of commitment. She was afraid that if she actually did commit to something serious, it would only backfire. Everything else she had put her heart into in the past had fallen apart. She was simply tired of getting hurt.

She realized whether or not she wore ring, her heart was committed to this boy. The boy who could make her smile without even trying. The boy who understood her like no one else had before. The boy who had slowly become her best friend. The boy she knew would always take care of her. The boy who gave her, a promise ring, a symbol of his love for her. He had promised himself to her and she was scared because she never had anyone care as much about her as she knew he did.

She thought back to why she was in this spot to begin with. They were having an argument, which for them is not all that uncommon. She didn't even remember what had started it, but she knew by then end of the fight, she no longer had a promise ring or a boyfriend for that matter. She remembered throwing it back in his face and telling him to find someone else to give the ring to because she didn't want it anymore. What was she thinking? All she knew now is she was unhappy and alone, all because of that stupid ring. She was so wrapped in her own misery that she didn't hear him sit down next to her. He could have been there for hours and she simply was too far-gone to notice. He waited patiently until the tears had slowed and her sobs had quieted. Then he took her hand, gently, and placed the ring back on her finger. She didn't understand. After all she had done, all that she had said, how could he still want her? How could anyone still want her? He spoke softly like he usually did when it was just her and him.

"Gabriella, I thought about what you said and…" he began before she interrupted

"Wait, wait, about that I didn't mean...I didn't..."

He continued as if she hadn't said a word. "I realized that I cannot give this ring to anyone else. No one else deserves like you. No one listens to my thoughts like you. No one understands me quite like you do. And until you walked my life, I was miserable. You are so special and I can't let go, not now and not ever."

"Troy…I don't what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I forgive you because you Gabriella are the one for me and I love you"

For first time in their relationship, she was absolutely speechless.

"So, will do me the honor of wearing this ring?"

"What do you think?"

"Good."

It was at this moment she realized Troy was the one for her. They would continue to fight and argue, but in the end she would still love him. Because he gave a chance to start over and this time she was not going to mess it up.


	2. The Death

Alright, so I know you wanted to see a fight, well this has one I promise. It is another one-shot.

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Troy, Gabriella, or High School Musical.**

I could tell her. I could tell her how I really am feeling. How I feel alone. How I feel scared and vulnerable. How inside is this lost lonely little boy, but I don't. It's easier to hide. I don't have to face reality. Reality is terrifying and well, real. If I faced reality, I think it will only break me more. And right now, I can't understand, how I can be anymore broken. I know "in reality", my brokenness is of my own doing. Not my mom's, not my dad's, not even my girlfriend's. Never ever was it her fault. I broke her heart by pushing her away and now she is slowly shattering mine by leaving. I didn't want her to leave. I didn't want her to run away, but now she's gone and it is all my fault.

It is always my fault. It is my fault that I'm alone. It is my fault, my dad died. It is my fault, my life is miserable. People tell me, I am wrong. They tell me that there are things that happen that are simply out of my control. But they don't understand. They don't see the scared boy inside. They see a young man who has always let them down. Who never measures up to their expectations. Who is always going to be a disappointment. I want them…I need them to see something more, but I don't how to make them realize that I am not a failure…. a loser.

My whole life I've searched for a person to see the real me. I finally find that person and like the idiot I am, I lose her. She saw me in a way that no one had before. She took a chance and as always I screwed it up. I want to tell her I am sorry, that I love her, but something inside prevents me. I want to admit I am broken.

Broken because of my dad's death. Broken because of all life's mean tricks. Broken because she left me. I want to pour my heart out to her until there is nothing left. I want her to hold me in her arms because I need her. Need her to comfort me because everything hurts and I can't fight it alone anymore. Need her to….

KNOCK KNOCK

I hear a soft knock on my closed bedroom door.

"Troy, are you in there? It's me, Gabriella."

I hear her beautiful voice and for a moment my heart soars until I hear the sadness that accompanies her tone. I am torn. My heart is telling me to open that door and confess all my sorrows. But my mind is telling me she won't understand. She doesn't love you anymore. I mean…how could she after all that you've done to her.

"Troy?"

Her voice sounds again and I finally find my voice and answer

"Yea?"

Even I am surprised at how painfully quiet my voice sounds.

"I'm coming in, okay?" she says and the knob turns and the door gingerly opens, revealing _her. _After a few moments I feel her gently sit down at the end of my bed. We sit there in silence until I feel the warmth of her hand in mine. I slowly open my eyes and am met with those baby blues that had won my heart. Yet, I notice here eyes are different, sorrowful, remorseful. I look away because I can't stand to look at the pain in her eyes, knowing that I am the reason behind it.

"I'm sorry." I hear her whisper.

What could she have to be sorry for? She did absolutely nothing that would need such an apology. If anything I should be the one uttering an apology. I hurt her.

"I'm sorry because if you think you can get rid of me that easily than you have the wrong girl."

I look up at her and see that pretty smile. The same smile that can brighten my day. _Her _smile.

"I'm sorry, Gabriella." I say almost inaudibly,

"Now, that apologies are out of the way, let's dive into the reason why apologies were needed in the first place. Reason number one- you are scared. I understand this Troy because I am scared too. But I think together we can face our fears, okay?"

I nod my head because right now I don't exactly feel capable of words.

"Reason number two- I love you. Yes, the topic that has been the center of many fights between the two of us. I hope that you will eventually say those three words to me, but I'm glad you are waiting until you really mean them because I don't want to force you into something you don't mean. Alright, so another problem resolved, let's move on to the final and perhaps the most important reason.

Reason number three- you are hurting. You forget that I know you. You forget that I know _you_ push people away when you happen to need them the most. Troy, your dad died. I know you may have not worked through all your feelings yet but I begging you to let me help you. Sometimes, I think you don't want to share you problems because you feel it would burden me. That if I saw all the pain that I would run away. But I've got news for you I don't plan on leaving you….ever."

"If you knew how I felt right now, I don't think you would want to stay." I say, bitterly.

"How can you say that?! The only person who decides whether or not I stay is me. Not you."

"You don't understand." I mumble.

"And I never will unless you tell me what is going on in that head of yours!"

"You want to know, you really want to know." I said my voice rising in volume as I stood up.

"Yes, I really want to help." She said as she placed a soft hand on my forearm.

"Fine, if you really want to know how broken I feel. How I can't even look at you because it reminds me of all the pain I've already caused you. How I feel like a failure. Like I can't do anything right! How my dad died and it is all my fault!" I yell jerking my arm away from her grip my chest is heaving with exertion. Tears sting in the back of my eyes threatening to spill over.

"How I just want to give up because it's too hard." I say quieter.

"What is too hard?" she asks softly.

And just like that I am screaming again. " Everything! Life is just too hard. I'm tired of fighting. Everyday is just another battle lost. I can't take it anymore." My fist slams against the wall, as the tears I tried to keep at bay run down my face. I slide down the wall cradling my throbbing fist to my chest. I hang my head, now crying in earnest. I don't care if she sees me, she will just run away.

"Oh, Troy" she says as she runs over to me and puts her arms around me. She gently pushes my head to rest on her shoulder and I don't fight because to resist would require a strength I no longer possess. She whispers tiny reassurances as she strokes my hair. I don't know how long we were like this. Me sobbing in arms, but as I wake up I realize that I've fallen asleep with my head in her lap. She never let go of me. She kept her promise.


	3. The Game

**So, I'm sorry I've updated recently. But this super long update should make you happy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, Zac, Vanessa, anything**

**Enjoy and please review.**

Basketball practice had let out thirty minutes ago. Yet, her boyfriend was nowhere in sight.

'His dad must have kept him late again, she thought to herself. 'He's been doing that an awful lot recently.' She knew the state championship was in few weeks, but still you would think Mr. Bolton could give Troy a break every once in a while.

Sometimes, it would be an hour and a half before Troy would finally emerge from the gym. He would kindly apologize for his tardiness giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. She would forgive him, knowing that it wasn't his fault. He would then drive her home, promising to call her later, but he had broken this promise more than a few times.

She tried not to let it bother her, but she there were times would she especially wanted _her_ Troy back. Whenever the need arose to hear comforting words from her boyfriend, she would call him. Often, his mom would answer telling her Troy was already asleep or out practicing with his dad. The times when she did get to talk with him, she could hear the exhaustion in his tone.

She would ask how he was doing. He would reply, he was fine, but he wished his dad would let up a little bit because he was falling behind in his homework and he really missed spending time with her. She took comfort in these words then offered to help him with his homework. He would graciously accept the offer, telling her to meet him in the library after basketball practice.

Some days, she found him at a table, book open; his head nestled in his arms. She would then gently nudge him awake, and they would begin the daunting task of homework. Other days, he didn't even show up. When she questioned him about it later, he would say his dad had made him stay late again.

She would believe him, telling him it was okay and that she understood, but as of late he had been using that particular excuse to explain his many absences. She didn't want to think of the possibly of an affair on his part, but a girl couldn't help but have some suspicions.

Today, she had the bright idea of sneaking into gym to check up on Troy. As she peeked from behind the bleachers, she saw Troy shooting baskets, his dad "coaching" him if you could really call it that, sounded more like yelling to her.

Troy, of course looked horribly tired and unbelievably frustrated. This certainly explained his lack of phone calls and energy recently. Just looking at him made Gabriella tired. After what seemed like an eternity Mr. B. told Troy to hit the showers, leaving Troy alone.

"So this is your real stage?" she asked announcing her presence.

Troy turned around, smiled, and said "or just a smelly gym."

"Rough day?" she questioned.

"You have no idea." He said as he pulled her into a sweaty hug. She returned the hug, gently stroking the back his head.

"You gonna be okay?" she asked hesitantly.

"As long as I have you." He answered. She had to giggle at the cheesiness of that reply. Troy seemed to be full of these kinds of phrases. She knew he meant every single one, but still.

"What?" he asked noticing her giggles.

"Nothing." She replied, barely containing her laughter.

"Nothing, huh? Well how is this for nothing" he said as he began to tickle her mercilessly.

"Troy…Troy…. stop it…stop." She managed through her laughter.

"Only if you say 'Troy, you are the best boyfriend ever.'"

"Troy, you are…" she began

"Troy you are what…" he egged on.

"Troy, you are the best…" she continued.

"The best what?" he asked.

"The best boyfriend ever." She finished. By then he had stopped tickling her and his hands were comfortably wrapped around her waist.

"Why thank you. I love you, you know that?" he told her with a smile.

"Oh, really, well I love you back." She said before his lips then caught her in a steamy kiss. Mr. Bolton unfortunately cut the moment short.

"Troy, I told you to go take a shower." He said firmly.

"I know but..." Troy began to argue.

"No, 'buts' go get changed, you are riding home with me tonight." Mr. B ordered.

"Dad, I have take Gabi home." He said as he felt Gabriella slip her hand into his, linking their fingers.

"Alright, but you take her straight home, no fooling around at her house. You have late practice tonight." He finally agreed.

"Whatever." Troy mumbled under his breath.

"Troy." Apparently, Mr. B had really good hearing.

"Yes, sir." Troy muttered and Mr. B made hopefully what would be his last exit from the gym.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Troy said quietly.

"It's okay." She whispered.

"It's not okay. Listen, I'm going to get changed and then I'll take you home." Troy told her.

"Alright." Is all she managed before Troy began walking towards the locker room.

"It's going to get better." She shouted to Troy.

He smiled half-heartedly. "I wish."

She hated how defeated Troy seemed. She wished she could do something for him. He definitely didn't deserve this. Troy changed quickly and took her home. The car ride home was silent. Neither was in the mood for conversation.

When they arrived at her house, he quickly unbuckled his seatbelt running around to open her door. 'Always the gentleman' she thought. When she stepped out of the vehicle, she embraced him in a hug, giving him at least some comfort. He held closer, not knowing when he would get to do this again. He then kissed her goodnight; not making any promises, both understanding, no more words would be exchanged for the night.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

The next day Gabriella arrived at school via Taylor. Troy strangely hadn't shown up. She went to her locker, hoping Troy was there with an explanation, but sadly no Troy. She wouldn't normally be overly concerned but considering the circumstances under which they had parted, you could safely say Gabriella was more than a tad bit worried.

When she walked into Ms. Darbus' classroom, there was Troy, his head resting on folded arms. Although, she was relieved to see Troy safe, the state in which she had found him caused her to wonder just what went on last night after he dropped her off.

She quickly took her seat in front of Troy as Darbus began her announcements for the day. About halfway through her rant, Darbus' eyes rested on a slumbering Troy.

"Mr. Bolton, am I boring you?" Darbus questioned.

Troy's eyes remained closed; his breathing relaxed indicating Troy was no longer available to the outside world.

"Mr. Bolton!" Darbus said again this time with a bit more volume.

This seemed to startle Troy back into the land of the living. When she saw the confused look on Troy's face, she almost wished Darbus had left Troy be. He had seemed so peaceful.

"I will not tolerate sleeping in my class. I'll see after school for detention, Mr. Bolton." Darbus all but yelled.

'Wonderful that will go over just great with his dad.' She thought.

"Sorry, Ms. Darbus, it won't happen again." Troy apologized quietly.

He sounded even more exhausted than he had yesterday.

"See that it doesn't." Darbus said, giving Troy a stern look.

Darbus was about to finish her morning monologue when thankfully the bell rang. Gabriella hurriedly gathered her things, hoping to talk to Troy before next period. She waited outside the door; however he surprisingly walked right past her, not ever acknowledging her.

"Troy, wait up." She called as she ran to catch him.

"I don't even get a hello?" she asked in a jesting tone.

"Hey, Gabi" he greeted softly.

"Hey yourself." Her smile quickly deflated when she noticed Troy's face. "What's wrong?" She knew Troy "Something's wrong" look.

"Come on, you can tell me Troy." She urged

"I know I can, but right now isn't exactly the best time. Meet me on the rooftop during lunch?" he said softly taking her hand.

"Sure." She answered giving him her best smile.

"So, I guess I will see you then." Troy said, leaving her alone.

"Yea, see ya." She said, but Troy was already gone.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Needless to say, Gabriella's concentration was blown for the rest of the morning. She nearly ran out of the room when the bell rang dismissing her last morning class. She quickly walked to the rooftop. When she reached the top of the stairs, she found that Troy was not there, yet.

"Gabi? Is that you?" Troy asked.

"Yes, who else would be up her?" she replied lightly.

"You never know." He said with a smile but it didn't quite make it to his eyes.

"So, are going to explain why you look so terrible?" she questioned seriously.

"Gee, thanks." He said with a half-smile.

"I'm sorry, you just don't look very happy or well-rested." She continued

"Good, because I'm neither." Troy said attempting to add a bit of humor but failing miserably.

"Troy, what's really going on?"

"You remember the first time I showed you this place. We were so happy then." He said a dreamlike smile on his pale face.

"Yeah, we were, but nothing has changed. I'm still happy whenever I'm with you." She told him.

"Believe me it goes both ways." He said almost guiltily.

"As happy, as I am to take a walk down memory lane, this couldn't be the real reason you asked me to meet you up here." She said, eager to know what was bothering him.

"You're right, it isn't. I guess I just don't want to ruin this quite yet." Now his tone was completely covered with guilt and quiet desperation.

"Troy, you are starting to scare me. What's going to change us?" she asked, clearly confused.

"My dad." He replied with a hint of anger.

"Your dad? What does he have to do with me and you?" she questioned, still completely baffled.

"Gabriella, I will always love you. No matter what I'm about to tell you, I will always love you." He said quietly, but strongly.

"Okay, Troy, now I'm officially freaked out. Tell me!" she cried.

"My dad…" he began hesitantly.

"Your dad what? Spit it out!" she cried again impatiently.

My dad said wecouldn'tseeeachotheruntilafterthechampionship." He said in one breath.

"Could you repeat that because it sounded like I'm not allowed to see you…"

"Until after the championship." He finished.

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you have to say? Oh?" he questioned angrily.

"Sorry, Troy. I'm not sure how to react considering my boyfriend that I happen to love dearly just told me I couldn't see him." She knew she was close to tears.

"It's just until after the game then we will be together again, I swear." He pleaded.

"A stupid game shouldn't matter." Her tone now was full of anger. Hot tears began to pour from her eyes.

"What do you want me to do? It's not like I can tell my dad 'Sorry, I can't play because Gabi thinks it's not important.' It's the state championship!" he exclaimed.

"I never said it wasn't important." She informed him, firmly.

"Oh, you didn't." he asked sarcastically.

"No, Troy, but silly me, I thought you loved me more than the game." She yelled as she stormed down the stairs getting as far away from him as possible.

"Gabi…" he shouted, but his words were met with silence.

'Wait to go, Bolton.' He thought.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Gabriella tried to maintain her composure until she got home. Keyword: tried. It took all her energy not to burst into tears at the mere thought of Troy. Taylor had asked her countless times what was wrong, but she couldn't even bring herself to tell one of her best friends.

Being the kind person Taylor was, she offered to take Gabriella home. When they got to Gabi's house, Taylor wanted to stay with Gabriella until her mom returned home, but Gabi had made it clear she wanted to be alone right now. Against her better judgment, Taylor left, leaving Gabi to cry in the privacy of her room.

That is exactly how her mom found her: sobbing into her pillow. Eventually, Gabriella was consoled enough to explain the events of the day with Troy. Afterwards, her mom hugged her close as another round of tears fell from her daughter's brown eyes. Soon, Gabriella had fallen asleep. A few stray tears still sliding down her tear-stained face.

When Gabriella woke up the next morning, she found that her alarm had been turned off most likely by her mom. Luckily, it wasn't too late and she could still attend most of her classes. There was no way she would give Troy the satisfaction of knowing she as miserable without him.

She got up, took a shower, dressed in a fairly casual ensemble, and asked mom to drive her to school. Her mom insisted that she did not have to go if she wasn't feeling up to it, but Gabi informed her that she was okay and she shouldn't neglect her school work over a boy even if he happened to be her best friend.

She walked into school just as classes were changing. She quickly made a stop at her locker, grabbed her books and went to English the class she just so happened to have with none other than Troy himself. However, instead of taking her usual seat next to Troy, she sat across the room behind Kelsi. Taylor shot her a questioning look which she returned with a smile telling Taylor she was fine.

Mrs. Williams began her lesson and before she knew it class was over. As soon as she walked out of class, a hand pulled her aside. Fortunately, it was just Taylor.

"So, are you going to tell what happened yesterday? I was worried about you." Taylor was wasting no time with greetings.

"Well, Troy and I kind of broke up." Gabi told her.

"What?! How do you kind of break up with someone? More importantly why wasn't I informed?" Taylor exclaimed.

"He told me, his dad had forbidden him to see me until after the championship. To answer your second question…"

"No, need. I get it. So this isn't a permanent thing?" she questioned.

"I don't know. I haven't decided yet." Gabi replied truthfully.

"Gabi, are actually telling me, you are thinking about giving up on what you and Troy have together?" Taylor asked, disbelievingly.

"What we **_had_** together. Come on, Taylor, he spends almost all his time with basketball. When he told me about the arrangement, it sounded almost as if basketball was more important to him than me." She was tired of defending Troy.

"Gabi, you love Troy just as much he loves you. Are you really going to be that selfish because at the moment he devoting all his time to a very important game need I remind you? Cut him some slack, honey." Taylor said bluntly.

"Why should I? He hasn't done anything to show me any different." She said knowing she was a liar.

"That is a lie and you know it. Troy has done plenty for you, Gabi." Taylor had seen right through her.

Gabriella knew Taylor was right. She was being extremely selfish and Troy had done so much for her. She wasn't kidding anyone, but herself. She loved Troy Bolton. She was in love with him.

"I just miss him, Tay" Gabriella sighed.

"I figured as much. Don't worry as soon as the championship is over Troy will return to his normal, Gabi-loving self. Want to grab some lunch?" Taylor said trying to cheer her friend up.

"Sure, thanks Tay." Gabi said with a smile.

"No problems that's what friends are for."

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Troy was also having a difficult time with this arrangement. More so, because Gabi refused to even look at him. It's not like he didn't deserve it though, he had been a complete jerk yesterday. He was missing her so much it hurt. Everything with his dad seemed worse without Gabi there to pick him up.

His dad had the brilliant idea of making up a rigorous practice schedule consisting of more late, night, and early morning practices. The schedule barely allowed time for homework, much less sleep. There was one advantage; at least he had something to keep his mind off her. If these practices didn't kill him, not being with Gabi surely would.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

As the game day drew closer, Gabriella watched the deterioration of Troy's behavior and physical appearance. He was asleep during homeroom almost everyday. His usually bright blue eyes were cloudy and dull with fatigue. Accompanying worn eyes were dark shadows underneath. Every time he looked at her, she wanted to cry.

However, through it all, Gabriella was relieved to know he was just as miserable as she was. She longed for this game to be over. She wasn't sure how much longer she could last without being able to throw her arms around his neck, or feel the taste of his soft lips upon hers. Man, he was such great kisser….

"Gabi…." It took her a minute to recognize the identity behind the voice.

"Troy?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, it's me." He answered.

"What do you want, Troy?" she asked coldly.

"You" he replied quickly.

His reply caught her by surprise.

"Troy, you're not allowed to have me remember." She said softly.

"I know. I miss you Gabi." He said, equally if not less as soft.

"I miss you too Troy, but you have the championship to worry about, so until then…" She felt the familiar sting in the back of her eyes.

"The minute that game ends. I'm yours." He said.

'You already are' she thought

"I'll see you."

"Goodbye, Troy." She whispered, unshed tears standing in her eyes. 'God, please help me get through this. I can't do this alone.'

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Finally, it was the day they had all been waiting for: game day. The basketball team and the majority of the school were on their way to Santa Fe. Taylor had begged Gabi to go with her, but she declined. She didn't think it was the best of ideas considering the terms of her and Troy's current relationship. Taylor even went as far as to argue that Troy would want her there.

She was sure Taylor was wrong. She would only serve as a distraction. Troy had been working his butt off for this game and she wasn't going ruin it for him. Taylor relented, mumbling something about it being her loss.

This left Gabriella alone at home on Saturday night. It was just her, a pint of chocolate mint ice cream, and hottie, Zac Efron. She swore Troy could have passed as his twin. Maybe that's why she was so attracted to him. He reminded her of Troy. She looked at the clock, 8:00; the game should have just started.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Santa Fe 

Troy heard the swish of another basket made. His 4th since the game had started.

He quickly searched the stands for Gabi; he had yet to spot her. He hadn't given up hope because even if she didn't want to see him she still would have to come the game. After all it was the state championship.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Gabi 

"This could be the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you. Ohh. And now lookin' in your eyes, I feel in my heart, that start of somethin' **_new." _**Gabriella sighed as Zac sang his apology on screen. Funny, Troy had done the exact same thing for even down to the same song. He must have figured out this was one of her favorite movies. She made another quick glace at the clock. 9:17. It was probably half time right about now.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

In the locker room

"You guys are playing great out there! I want you to keep your head in the game. Don't think because you are winning you can just slack off. A lot could happen in next two quarters. Don't blow it."

"What team?" Chad started.

"Wildcats!" the team echoed back.

"What team" Chad asked increasing his volume.

"Wildcats!" the team shouted.

"Wildcats!" Chad yelled.

"Getcha Head in the Game!!" the team roared.

Coach Bolton smiled.

"Let's go win that championship!"

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

"We're all in this together..." Gabriella sang along with the cast on the TV screen. She loved this song. Heck, she loved this entire movie. She had memorized the moves weeks ago. As the song came to an end and the credits began to roll Gabi took one last look at her clock, 10:17. Hopefully the game was over.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGGTGTGTG

"Fast break, looking for open man." Troy saw his opportunity.

"Oh, but it's stolen by number 14." Troy began dribbling the ball down the court. "Heading back the other way. East High has the ball," The clock continued to countdown.

"Time is running down the clock."

Troy looked for an open man. He passed the ball to Adam.

"Ball to the perimeter." Troy waved to Adam. Adam passed him the ball. He lifted his arms for the perfect shot. He watched as the ball left his hands.

"Shot's up" Time seemed to slow down as the ball fell through the hoop with ease.

"And it's good. East High Wildcats are state champions! Way to go, East High." The announcer said over the sound system.

Confetti fell from the roof as the team began to celebrate their victory. The fans rushed down from the stands. Everyone was hugging and countless high-fives were exchanged. Troy managed to escape from his team's crushing hugs for a brief moment.

His eyes scanned the sea of faces. No Gabriella. His heart sunk and the grin that had been plastered to his face died. She hadn't shown up. They had won and she wasn't there to celebrate with him.

He looked around at his teammates. Each had their respective girlfriends in a major lip-lock. Chad was the first to notice Troy's forlorn look. He looked to Taylor, wordlessly asking permission. She nodded knowing they would have their fun later.

Chad slapped a hand on Troy's shoulder, pulling him out of his trance.

"She didn't show?" he asked.

Troy nodded, unable to form the words.

"I'm sorry man." he said.

"Why, It's not your fault." Troy said, sadly.

"I know, but I'm your friend, it's my job to make you feel better." Chad said with a smile.

"Thanks, Chad. No offense, but the only thing that is going to make feel any better is Gabriella."

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Gabi flipped through the channels, hoping to find the final score. Her thumb stopped when she heard.

"Tonight, in the state championship, the East High Wildcats claimed a victory over the North High Tigers. Our very own Lucas is there reporting live.

"Lucas, how are things there?"

"Corbin, there are only two words to describe the craziness here – mad chaos. They are about to announce the MVP. Let's watch."

"I am thrilled to give this year's honor of MVP to my son, Captain Troy Bolton. Troy, come on up her and say a few words." Coach Bolton announced.

Gabriella giggled as she watched his teammates push him towards the podium.

He made it to the podium having absolutely no idea what he was going to say. "Hi, well ummm…I don't know what to say. I wasn't really expecting this at all. I guess I would like to thank my dad for pushing me to the limit and encouraging me to strive for more. Thanks, dad." His dad simply nodded.

"I would also like to thank my teammates, excuse me, my friends because without them I wouldn't be standing up here. You guys are awesome. Finally, perhaps most importantly, I would like to thank my girlfriend, Gabriella."

The crowd awwwed. "Unfortunately, she couldn't be here tonight, but she has been with me through everything else. She has picked me up time and time again. Given me hope when I thought I had none left. She has taught me that I can be something more. So, thank you, Gabriella for being you. I love you. Once again, thank you everybody for this award."

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

By the end of Troy's speech, steady streams of tears were falling from Gabriella eyes. She should have been there. He had wanted her there. 'What a wonderful girlfriend she was!' She turned off the TV, ran up to her room, and flopped onto her bed burying her face into her pillow. The tears hit her full-force as she sobbed quietly.

She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she heard was gentle tap on the door to her balcony. She grabbed her alarm clock, checking the time. 2:36. Who would be at my door at a time like this? She rolled off her bead tidying herself before she went to answer the door. When she finally made it to her door, she saw Troy standing there in his warm-up suit, hands in pockets, staring at the ground. It took him a few minutes before he realized he was no longer alone.

"Gabi..."

"Troy, what are you doing here, it's almost 3'o'clock in the morning. If my mom finds out you're up her, she will totally flip out. What are…"

"It's hard to believe that I couldn't see, you were always there beside me." He began to sing quietly.

Her eyes filled with tears as she began to sing softly.

"Thought I was alone with no one to hold."

"But you were always right beside me." They voices sang together, mixing in perfect harmony.

"This feeling's like no other, I want you to know that I've never had someone that knows me like you do, the way do. And I've never had someone as good for me as you, no one like you. So lonely before I've finally found what I've been looking for." Their voices ended the song in a near whispers, both gazing at each other, tears sparkling in their eyes.

"I missed you." Troy began before Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck crying softly into shirt. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her closer than ever before. "I love you, you know that?" He felt her nod against his chest. "I'm never leaving you again. I promise."


End file.
